


building until we fall

by Anonymous



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F, Masturbation, idolverse, or at least until your roommate comes and helps
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-20
Updated: 2021-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-29 00:14:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30147777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: “Unnie.” Jungeun’s hand creeps towards Jinsol. “That’s not what I meant. Let me help.”
Relationships: Jung Jinsol | Jinsoul/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip
Comments: 7
Kudos: 102
Collections: anonymous





	building until we fall

Jinsol wakes up with her hand trapped underneath her, dangerously low on her thigh, and her heart racing. There’s sweat beaded on top of her forehead. It takes a moment for her to register where she is, but when the sound of breathing settles in, she curses under her breath.

This feeling doesn’t come often. But Jinsol is twenty-three, after all; she’s a grown woman with needs. It’s rare that she gets the chance to do anything about it though, it’s impossible when she’s surrounded by people all of the time. 

She’s lucky this time. 

She can hear the movie playing outside. Everyone else is there, probably, and Jungeun is fast asleep. Upon the realisation, Jinsol’s hips seem to move of their own accord, grinding down against her bed—and she almost lets out a whimper at the contact, the rush of relief and the pleasure that swiftly comes. She’s barely awake. Everything is bleary, hazy; and it feels even better this way. Her entire body is tensed up, the build-up as slow as she can possibly make it—she learned that she likes it this way at seventeen, after a dance class where she spent most of the time tracing her eyes over the curve of the instructor’s chest instead of paying attention, and the uncomfortable ride home on the bumpy bus, thighs clenched tight together. Now, Jinsol dips her hand under her waistband, trying to think of someone. 

The boy lifting weights at her university’s gym, biceps straining. Sooyoung grinning over at her, tank top dangerously low on her slender body, her blue sports bra peeking out from underneath. No, the  _ boy  _ that Jinsol had tutored during university, who had spent two hours shyly inching closer to her as Jinsol rambled on about algorithms. Jungeun sitting on her thigh, body curled towards Jinsol and smelling like her conditioner— 

Jinsol’s fingers press hard against her underwear. She doesn’t let her hand go where she craves it, not right away. Instead, she teases at the edge of the fabric, spreading her legs wider. A nameless, faceless figure, whose fingers dip into her wetness, spreading it over her clit—Jinsol copies the motion with practiced hands, and ends up having to bury her face in her pillow to stifle the moan. 

Her chest is heaving. Jinsol has two fingers buried deep inside her and a thumb flicking her clit, other hand creeping up to her chest to pinch at the hard nib, rolling it between her fingers. The arousal builds, builds, and builds. Jinsol finds herself panting, furiously humping against her palm. So close. So— 

The bed creaks. 

It takes an immense amount of self control for Jinsol to stop when she’s right there, tethering on the edge. Jinsol almost sobs as her fingers still inside her, but she doesn’t want to risk Jungeun catching the slick noise in the quiet of the room. She holds her breath, listening out for noise. 

Above her, Jungeun tosses in her bunk. Jinsol rolls her hips down, grateful for the friction, breathing open-mouthed to dampen her noises. It seems like forever until Jungeun quiets down.

Jinsol’s muscles clench around her fingers, frustrated at the lack of movement. Most of the build up had evaporated by then, but she’s too worked up to stop now. She closes her eyes, losing herself to the familiar motion, trying her best to get it over and done with. 

“Unnie?”

Jinsol gasps, hand shooting out of her pants. In front of her stands Jungeun, cupping her little ghost nightlight, eyes wide. Jinsol hadn’t even heard her climb down the ladder, too caught up in chasing that high; but there’s no mistaking the position Jinsol is in. Her blankets are lying off the edge of the bed, there had been nothing to cover her. 

“J-Jungeunnie—”

The tips of Jungeun’s ears are a bright, furious red.

“Look, I—” Jinsol says, trying her best to think of something before Jungeun runs off screaming, or something worse. “Jungeun, I— I just—”

Surprisingly though, Jungeun doesn’t do anything close to that. Instead, she shakes her nightlight, turning it off, and sets herself down on the edge of the bed. Jinsol immediately reaches for the blanket to cover herself, embarrassed. 

“I won’t tell, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Jungeun says quietly, refusing to look anywhere but Jinsol’s lap, “but, unnie—”

“I’m sorry!” Jinsol blurts out, and immediately claps her hand over her mouth. The two of them are quiet for a moment, but no one else stirs. It’s the middle of the night, after all, they have practice in the morning. 

Jungeun purses her lips at her. In the dark, her blonde hair is the only thing Jinsol can make out clearly, other than the outline of her hunched back.

“Unnie.” Jungeun’s hand creeps towards Jinsol. “That’s not what I meant. Let me help.” 

Jinsol’s body reacts before her mind can. Her thighs clench together, a sudden spike of arousal rendering her speechless. She’s torn between confusion and being turned on. And from the twitch of Jungeun’s eyebrow, it’s clear that the slight movement hadn’t gone unnoticed. 

“Only if you don’t mind, of course,” says Jungeun, softly. Her hand squeezes Jinsol’s knee, once. “But I did stop you in the middle of—of something. I owe you.” 

Jinsol feels like her mind is fizzling out. Suddenly, all she can think of are the hours she’s spent watching Jungeun’s back during dance practice, Jungeun tying her hair up and revealing the slender curve of her neck. When Jungeun had reached over the table to feed her grilled meat, and Jinsol’s eyes had lingered on the blue of her veins for a moment too long. She’s not blind. She’s well aware of how attractive some of her members are, but— 

“Jungeun,” Jinsol says, unable to think of anything else. 

Jungeun’s gaze turns predatory, then. She shifts so she’s on her knees, closer to Jinsol—and Jinsol squeaks, bringing her legs closer to her chest.

“Is that a yes?” Jungeun whispers.

Jinsol shivers. “Please,” she says, and it comes out half as a whimper.

Jungeun grins. “I was hoping for that.” She leans towards Jinsol. “Is it okay if I kiss you?” 

Jinsol can’t tear her eyes away from Jungeun’s face, close enough that she goes a little cross-eyed. She can feel the heat of Jungeun’s body, dangerously close, and her own heart racing. 

“Unnie?” Jungeun prods.

Jinsol jumps. “Y—yes,” she says quickly, propping herself up, arms behind her back. “Uh—”

Jungeun kisses her before she can say another word. One of her hands slips under the blanket to settle on Jinsol’s thigh, but Jinsol’s so distracted by the magic of Jungeun’s tongue that she barely notices. Then Jungeun pulls away, much to Jinsol’s despair.

“Jungeunnie…” 

There’s a wicked glint in Jungeun’s eye. She gropes under the blankets, finds Jinsol’s hand, and pulls it out into cool air. Then without breaking eye contact, Jungeun brings Jinsol’s hand to her lips, then her mouth opens, and— 

Jinsol gapes as Jungeun’s tongue dips down to lick her fingertips—and it’s with a squeak of embarrassment that she realises her fingers are still glistening wet from moments ago, when they were inside her. 

“Jungeun!”

“Sorry,” Jungeun shrugs, not looking very sorry. “Just wanted a preview of what’s to come.”

“Me,” Jinsol says before she can stop herself, and Jungeun rolls her eyes in return. The tension between them deflates. With it gone, it feels even more like a dream, with the very bandmate from Jinsol’s fantasies on her knees in front of her, about to—to do whatever.

“Down,” Jungeun orders softly, pushing at Jinsol’s shoulder. Jinsol feels herself go pliant, knees weak the second Jungeun touches her. She barely manages to lie down before Jungeun’s crawling up her body, caging her between her thighs when she sits down right where Jinsol craves her the most. Jinsol can’t help but to cant her hips up, a small noise spilling out of her lips.

“Impatient,” Jungeun scolds. 

Jinsol closes her eyes, breathing much too quickly, trying her best not to move. And finally, Jungeun gives a tentative roll of her hips, torturously slow. One of her hands settle on top of Jinsol’s wrist, gripping her to the bed. 

Jinsol’s only gotten this far with someone once, nothing more. But it hadn’t felt the same back then—right now, Jinsol feels like her skin is on fire, every nerve tingling with anticipation. She wants Jungeun. She wants to feel Jungeun’s hands on her, she wants— 

“Where do you want me?” Jungeun asks, as if she read her mind.

Jinsol wants to tell her, she really does, but her brain is mush at this point. She flips her hand around so that she can curl her fingers loosely around Jungeun’s hand. The contact is too much. Everything feels like it’s too much and too little at the same time.

“Right, then,” Jungeun says to herself. “Honestly, Jinsol. The one time I  _ want _ you to talk, and you’re so quiet.” Her free hand flattens itself on Jinsol’s stomach, and Jinsol can feel herself tense up. “Do you want me to stop?”

“No, no, please,” Jinsol manages to gasp out, eyes intently on Jungeun’s face, full of concentration. “Anything. Just—whatever. Please.”

“Good,” Jungeun answers simply, then she’s dipping her head, trailing open-mouthed kisses over Jinsol’s neck. Jinsol tilts her head back and moans, digging her heels into the bed. 

“Hush,” Jungeun says, pushing at her. “Or I’ll stop.”

Jinsol just gives a pitiful little mewl. 

Jungeun seems to take pity on her. Her hand starts creeping lower and lower, until they reach the little patch of hair under her sweatpants, sucking even harder on Jinsol’s collarbone. 

“No marks— function—this week—” Jinsol says breathily, trying to lift her head to watch Jungeun, then Jungeun hits a spot that makes her eyes roll back. “ _ God _ .”

“It’s Jungeun,” Jungeun mutters. Jinsol shoves at her. In retaliation, Jungeun tightens her grip around Jinsol’s wrist.

Outside, there’s a sudden burst of noise from the television and a peal of laughter. Jinsol and Jungeun lock eyes, brought back to the reality of where they are. Jinsol can feel her skin, uncomfortably sticky.

And finally, Jungeun sighs, fingers close where Jinsol needs her. Jungeun can feel how wet she is, Jinsol’s certain, but she doesn’t do anything. 

“How quickly do you— um—”

“Quick enough,” Jinsol breathes out, “if you do something about it.”

It seems to be all the encouragement Jungeun needs. Her fingers trail downwards, and  _ oh—  _

Jinsol almost cries out. Luckily, Jungeun’s mouth lands on hers before any noise could escape, kissing her so hard that their teeth clank together. All the while, her fingers carefully rub circles across Jinsol’s clit, occasionally pulling off to dip it into her wetness. It’s a measured, practiced movement, Jinsol realises with a shiver. She wonders who Jungeun’s already done it with. 

Jungeun breaks away from the kiss. “Can you be quiet?” she murmurs, eyes gentle on Jinsol. Jinsol nods, because there really is no other option when Jungeun’s looking at her like that. “Good.” 

Then Jungeun’s mouth trails down, down, down. Her neck, the swell of her chest—then her mouth is hot on Jinsol’s nipple, sucking at it through the fabric of her shirt. Jinsol’s body is clenched up so tight that she’s certain she is seconds away from a leg cramp, but—

_ So good. _

Jinsol moans, the sound spilling out of her lips.

Jungeun lifts her head for a second, eyes dark, and Jinsol almost whimpers from the loss of contact. But then she frees her hand from Jinsol’s to push up her shirt—Jinsol barely has time to feel self-conscious at the way Jungeun’s eyes linger on her, hungry; because Jungeun’s mouth is covering her again. It feels so much  _ better _ than she could have imagined, the combination of Jungeun’s magic fingers and her tongue swirling circles around her bare nipple. Jungeun brings up her other hand to squeeze at Jinsol’s boob. 

“Jung—Jungeun,” Jinsol mumbles, barely knowing what she’s saying anymore. “Please. Jungeun.”

She can feel Jungeun smile. Her fingers stop moving inside Jinsol, and—

“ _ Please _ .”

Jungeun pats at the side of her thigh gently. “Off?”

Jinsol pants. “Please.”

Jungeun’s devilishly slow as she unties the knot at her waist and pulls her sweatpants down, pooling at her ankles. Her hands settle on each of Jinsol’s knees, then she’s pulling Jinsol’s legs apart. She shifts until she’s basically sitting on top of Jinsol, legs dead weights on top of her thighs to keep her position this way. It’s a testament to her flexibility that Jungeun’s face shows no strain of discomfort. 

“Would you be okay with me—” Jungeun begins, gesturing down at Jinsol, then herself.

“Jungeun,” Jinsol groans, and clenches again. And from the way Jungeun swallows, she has a full view of the movement. 

“Oh.”

“I said  _ anything _ ,” Jinsol says, watching Jungeun’s face. No sign of wanting to stop. “Unless you want me to—”

“I can do it,” Jungeun says determinedly. Jinsol has the sudden thought of grinding against Jungeun’s thigh to get herself off, head on her shoulder and Jungeun whispering encouragement in her ear. Next time. If there is a next time.

Right now, however, Jungeun slips her way down Jinsol’s body until she can comfortably rest herself on her elbows. She leans closer to Jinsol, and then her hand is spreading Jinsol’s lips apart, her beautiful, talented tongue on Jinsol. Jinsol cants forward, helpless. Jungeun mutters something, but Jinsol can’t hear her past the roaring of her blood in her ears. She’s babbling, she later realises; but who can blame her when Jungeun’s touching her like this? Jungeun’s tongue is stiff on her clit, circling the little nub; then she starts sucking on it in earnest. Jinsol moans at the harsh contact—one of Jungeun’s hands blindly reaches upwards to slap at her mouth—she misses, but Jinsol gets the hint. She has to shove a fist in her mouth to muffle the noises she’s making, because there’s no way she can stop. She flings her other arm over her eyes, lost in the pleasure of the moment. 

Jungeun takes the chance to slip her fingers inside Jinsol, curling her fingers deliciously up. Jinsol’s thighs spread wider. She doesn’t know how long it’s been, only that her mouth is dry and her legs are all tensed up and Jinsol wants,  _ wants  _ so badly—and in that exact moment, Jungeun manages to hit the right spot; then Jinsol is coming, back arched and mouth open in a silent scream. 

Jungeun doesn’t stop touching her while Jinsol comes down from her high, fingers moving in that slow, gentle way and driving her insane. 

“Jungeun,” Jinsol pants, arching her hips up, not wanting another round when there are people outside.

“Oh, sorry.”

Jungeun pulls her fingers out. The two of them look at each other—not uncomfortable, exactly, but with the feeling that something has changed between them. Jinsol looks away, only to realise that she’s naked save for the pieces of clothing Jungeun had pushed aside. 

The aftershocks are still coming. Jinsol’s muscles clench empty air where Jungeun had been, moments ago. 

“So,” Jinsol starts, right as Jungeun says, “uh—”

“You go,” Jinsol mutters, shifting off the bed so she can pull her pants back up. The movement seems to bring Jungeun back to reality. 

“I hope it was alright.” 

“Alright?” Jinsol says. “Jesus, Jungeun. That was earth-shattering.”

It’s almost comical how quickly Jungeun turns shy again, when her fingers were inside Jinsol a moment ago. “Really?” 

“I’d love to repay the favour someday,” Jinsol says, and surges forward, pecking Jungeun on the cheek. “Another day, okay?”

Jungeun’s eyes are wide and innocent. “Okay.” 

**Author's Note:**

> listen i realised i made the fatal mistake of forgetting about kim lip's horrendous claws towards the end but it was too late by then.
> 
> also comment!


End file.
